Semana Taang 2013
by Lyra-Poisonteeth
Summary: Serie de "mini one-shots" com os temas da Taang Week 2013.


**Yo! Uma Semana Taang que eu não corro o risco de deixar pela metade esse ano! Cada tema de em media 200 palavras e ao lado dos temas está o nome da musica que eu estava ouvindo quando escrevi (obs: todas as musicas são "versões" da banda Florence and The Machine).  
Divirta-se!**

**Aviso: Eu não possuo Avatar O Ultimo Dobrador de Ar ou qualquer um de seus personagens. A imagem de capa tambem não é minha.**

—- —- —-

Arrependimento (Remain Nameless)

_ - Pés Pequenos, existe alguma coisa de que você se arrepende? – o menino se assustou ao ouvir a pergunta._

_ O sol baixava no céu enquanto Toph e Aang conversavam, a beira de um lago. Não se via civilização nas margens do horizonte. Ambos tinham estado lá durante todo o dia, conversando e treinando. Aliás, a dobra de terra de Aang havia regredido._

_ - Atualmente? Apenas de não ter podido ajudar meu povo. E você? – o menino respondeu._

_ - De não ter saído de Gaoling antes. Mas… talves se eu não estivesse mais lá, a Guerra não teria acabado e você não teria aprendido a dobra…_

_ - E se eu tivesse ajudado meu povo a Guerra poderia não ter sido tão longa. Não viva nesse "e se" Toph._

Aang olha pela janela de sua Ilha-Templo as margens da Cidade de Republica. Aquilo foi a muito tempo, antes de toda a responsabilidade dos filhos e de uma cidade caísse sobre ele.

- Você olha como se estivesse arrependido de tudo o que fez. – sua esposa diz na soleira da porta.

- Estou arrependido de tudo oque não fiz. É diferente. – Aang sorri.

- E oque você não fez? – ela pergunta

"Casar com a mulher que amo" pensou o Avatar, enquanto simplesmente respondia:

- Hoje? Não te disse que te amo. – Aang foi até a porta e abraçou sua esposa – Te amo, Katara.

—- —- —-

Equilíbrio (Rabbit Heart)

_ - Os monges me falavam que um dobrador sempre permanecerá o mais próximo o possível de seu elemento-mãe. – Aang sorri – Talvez seja por isso que os Templos do Ar estão em lugares tão inóspitos. Oque você acha?_

_ - Que eu nunca vou deixar minha saudável cobertura de terra. Voar não é pra mim._

_ - Assim como ter higiene não é pra você. Já pensou em ser mais feminina?_

_ - Você já é feminino o suficiente pra nós dois, Pés Pequenos._

"Um dobrador sempre permanecerá o mais próximo o possível de seu elemento-mãe". Aang sorri. Talvez seja da natureza dela não deixar seu elemento por ele. Por isso enrolou tanto e… quando ele deu por si já estava casado, mas não com ela.

Com sua esposa Aang se dava bem, raramente brigavam. Mas com ela… o conflito era oque os mantinham juntos.

Talvez… Yin e Yang se completam, vivem em harmonia e suas diferenças se completam. Assim eram, Yin e Yang, o equilíbrio que infelizmente se desfez.

—- —- —-

Maneiras (Bed Hospitals)

- Katara, qual a maneira certa de convidar uma garota pra sair? – Katara e Aang conversavam normalmente

- Aang! Isso é coisa que se pergunte! – ela respondeu, envergonhada

- Vamos Katara… Me ajude!

- Está bem. Como ela é? – perguntou curiosa.

- Diferente e ao mesmo tempo completamente normal. Porque?

- Sabendo como ela se comporta é mais prever como ela pode reagir a um convite.

- Serio? Obrigado Katara. Já sei o que posso fazer. – disse ele, correndo.

"Toda essa enrolação e ele ainda não me convidou?" Pensou Katara confusa.

Aang saiu correndo até onde Toph estava treinando sua dobra.

- Quer apanhar, Pés Pequenos? Ou melhor, quer apanhar e ainda ter que pagar por isso? – Toph sorriu, do jeito de sempre.

- Eu não apanharei dessa vez! – disse ele se preparando pra a dobra.

- Quem perder terá que fazer oque o outro mandar! Não se esqueça!

Os dois começaram a pequena "briga". Aang até que estava indo bem quando Toph criou uma cortina de fumaça em torno do "campo de batalha". Usando o sentido sísmico ele conseguiu se aproximar e bater no que achou que seria o corpo de Toph. _Dessa vez, ela não poderia fugir_. Achou, porque pouco tempo depois sua mente estava em branco. Uma pedra havia batido em sua nuca e ele perdera sua consciência.

- Bom, Pés Pequenos – Toph disse quando ele acordou – Tenha boas maneiras e cumpra sua promessa,. – enquanto falava seu sorriso crescia – E vá limpar os banheiros!

—- —- —-

Familia (Here Lies love)

Todo sonho varia de uma lembrança. Os sonhos dela estavam todos sobre vencer torneios e lutas, aprender novas formas de dobra e tomar chá. Os dele variavam entre o destino do ex-senhor do fogo e os constantes conflitos entre as nações, além do obvio desejo de reiniciar os Nômades do ar.

Não havia espaço para outros sonhos na cabeça de ambos, a não ser que poderia ser compartilhado por um casal: formar uma família.

A falta de liberdade sempre a preocupou. Assim como a ele. Quando a família dela anunciou que ela se casaria, e primeira coisa em que pensou é que seria recolocada em uma jaula de madeira, cega e pode-se dizer que vulnerável. Então, seria obrigada a ter filhos e dedicar todo seu tempo a eles.

O tempo passou. Tanto Toph quanto Aang formaram uma família. Ele a dele, ela a dela.

A família de Toph escolheu um herdeiro nobre que ela somente aceitou quando Aang anunciou seu noivado com Katara. Anos depois vieram os filhos e ela não poderia mais reclamar de gastar todo o seu tempo com eles. Até que, assim como aconteceu com ela, Lin se apaixonou por um dobrador de ar, Tenzin.

E assim como aconteceu com ela, ele se casou com outra e formou uma família.

Todo sonho varia de uma lembrança, e todo pesadelo é apenas uma lembrança.

—- —- —-

**Tatuagens (Seven Devils)**

Entre os monges há a tradição de se reconhecer uma pessoa por sua tatuagem. Os Dobradores de Ar eram marcados com setas, e cada pessoa que tivesse qualquer tipo de relação com os monges também recebia um símbolo em especial.

As tatuagens são feitas com tinta azul e maquinas simples, a dor de ser tatuado é apenas sentida por alguns. Bom, aqui esta a nossa historia:

- Pés Pequenos, você não sente frio não? – era a primeira viagem de Toph ao Polo Sul e esta estava se dando muito bem com o frio, A possibilidade de ter sua dobra de terra prejudicada por uma possível necrose nos dedos dos pés a fez calçar grossas botas por vontade própria – Todo esse vento e não colocou um gorro. Seu celebro vai congelar! Pior, você não vai mais virar purpurina e sim picolé de Pés Pequenos!

- Isso é preocupação comigo, Sifu T? – ele ri. – Não uso gorros pois Gyatso dizia que um dobrador de ar sempre faz de tudo para que suas tatuagens estejam visíveis. Elas nos identificavam como oque nós somos.

- Otimo! Suas tatuagens são bem visíveis pra mim! – disse ela passando a mão em frente aos olhos. – Agora, por favor, se algo acontecer com você eu não acredito que eu seria capaz de guiar Appa até o Reino da Terra.

- Vá nadando, então. Eu ainda tenho que fazer um pedido a Katara.

- E oque é? – ela pergunta, curiosa

- Tenho que fazer tatuagens em um novo alguém e pensei que ela poderia me ajudar. – disse ele, correndo deixando Toph sozinha, e por estar no gelo, realmente cega.

—**- —- —-**

**Mentira (Platypus)**

- Vá, está tudo bem. – ela disse de cabeça baixa

- Toph! – ele quis protestar

- Esse tempo já passou, Aang. Está na hora de assumir oque fez. – ela sorriu – E fez bem, pelo que me falaram.

Preocupante. Ela apenas o chamava de Aang quando... bem, quando a situação estava muito seria.

- Toph... – ele quis protestar novamente...

- Saia! Vá e fale com ela! Você não entende? Está tudo acabado! Você agora tem um novo dobrador a caminho e eu tenho que tomar conta da segurança dessa cidade! Está acabado! – ela o dobrou pra fora da sala, trancando a porta em seguida. Mentira.

Mentira.

Mentiras... Nada estava acabado, aquilo iria continuar por um bom tempo. Não se matava um relação como essa de um dia para o outro. Mas... é a única coisa a se fazer.

Ela não se importava com Rainha do Açucar, ou oque a mesma iria pensar quando ficasse sabendo que ela teve um relacionamento com Aang. Ela não se importava com o bebê que nasceria daqui a alguns meses. Não se importava.

Aquele era o seu projeto. Ele estava no seu projeto. E seu projeto... acabara de virar uma eterna mentira.

- Eu não me importo – ela disse para si mesma – Eu não me importo, vou sempre mentir quando for necessário. Por você, por mim, por ela.

—**- —- —-**

**Realização (Breath of Life)**

_Sua realização teve quatro inícios, e apenas se concretizou muitos anos depois._

_ Sua realização necessitou de muitas magoas e mudanças._

_ Sua realização foi, primeiramente, uma mentira._

Para Aang, a realização era ter filhos, e continuar os Nômades do Ar. Para Toph simplesmente aprender novas formas de dobra, ensiná-las e assim ser venerada por todos como "A Melhor Dobradora de Todos os Tempos" (e que poderia vencer o Avatar mesmo quando ele usava seus quatro estilos de dobra).

Aang teve quatro filhos, seus quatro inícios. Mas apenas um de seus quatro era um dobrador de ar, como ele. Isso não fez com que ele amasse menos de suas dobradoras d'agua e de seu não-dobrador. Isso não fez com que ele esquecesse Toph, de quem nasceu Lin, sua pequena quarta, a qual ele apenas ficou sabendo que era sua filha quando a mesma se envolveu com Tenzin e então Toph não poderia mais esconder as verdadeiras origens da menina.

As magoas e mudanças vieram com o tempo, enquanto Yin e Yang interagiam, e se afastavam. Se sua vida fosse perfeita se chamaria sonho. Quantas vezes ele não havia pensado em voltar atrás mas acabou desistindo por medo?

Medo... dela.

_Sua realização... _

_... nunca existiu._

—**- —- —-**

** Deixe um comentário se puder!**


End file.
